


For a Good Time, Call...

by RollyPratt



Series: Promiscuous Endeavors [1]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Its honestly just porn, Phone Sex, We're all going to hell anyway right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollyPratt/pseuds/RollyPratt
Summary: She spotted the little white card on her desk. What even was this? A phone sex company? Was she really that desperate?





	1. Hey Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of context: After it was pointed out to him that women would probably pay good money to benefit from his ''oral'' talents, Derek got a second line and handed out a couple of cards. He quickly gathered a nice amount of regular customers. Word of mouth made it a pretty prolific venture.
> 
> I did borrow the title from the movie, but the plot has absolutely nothing to do with it. Let's be honest there's not much of a plot here anyway. Just some self-indulging porn.

As she buttoned up her pajama shirt, Casey spotted the little white card on her desk. Lucy had handed it to her in the hallway with a wink, after telling her she should “loosen up.” She’d felt partly insulted, but she also recognized that she had been feeling a bit wound up lately.

 

Her fingers traced the printed letters.

 

_For a Good Time, Call…_

 

What even _was_ this? A _phone sex_ company? Was she really _that_ desperate? With a sigh, she had to admit that she _was_. She really was.

 

It’s not like college had been generous so far on the guys front. She ended up around Derek’s hockey buddies way too much for her own liking. And it just… didn’t _click_ with anyone she tried to date so far. It’s not like she could bring herself to have meaningless sex on the first date, with a complete stranger. Sex meant something to her, contrary to _someone_ she knew.

 

She figured phone sex didn’t really count. The person on the other end of the line would be a stranger, yes, but it wasn’t _real_ sex. And she didn’t have to worry about getting a reputation for _putting out_. This would be completely anonymous. And maybe, she thought, relaxing a little would be good for her nerves, what with midterms approaching and all.

 

She picked up the card before heading towards her bed. She considered this as she lay down.

 

This could be just what she needs…

 

Within a fraction of a second, she’d made up her mind, picked up her cell phone charging on the nightstand and dialed the number on the card.

 

“Hey gorgeous,” greeted a positively male, raw and tingle inducing voice.

 

She gathered up her nerves. “Um, hi,” she said shyly.

 

“First time?” the guy asked, a cocky tone definitely present in his voice.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

She hesitated to give out her real name, but if she was right about what she expected to happen, then she definitely wanted to be called by her own name.

 

“Casey.”

 

“Hot,” he decreed.

 

She chuckled, shaking her head incredulously. As if he could know what she looked like based on her name.

 

“No really, I can tell these things,” he assured. “So, Casey, why are you wasting your time with me when you could be out there, getting any guy you want?”

 

That was a good one. She wondered if it was a shtick or if he truly believed the bullshit he spat.

 

“I can’t get _any_ guy,’’ she emphasized. She could definitely think of at least _one_ guy.

 

‘’So the one guy you want doesn’t want you back?’’

 

‘’He’s not -’’ she started denying, when he interrupted.

 

‘’Interested?’’ he said.

 

‘’Right,’’ she allowed. Not that she would ever admit to having feelings for _him_ , of all people, but he was definitely one guy she couldn’t have.

 

‘’That’s impossible,’’ he brushed off. ‘’I bet he wants you, he just knows you’re way out of his league.’’

 

She scoffed but decided that she’d bite. ‘’How would you know?’’

 

‘’Well, hun, if the hard on I’ve got just by hearing your voice is anything to go by, you have to be a hot piece of ass.’’

 

She felt the blush warm up her neck and cheeks intensely. It was the way he said it, so earnest, like it had to be a truth of the universe, that made her shiver. She wondered why she wasn’t feeling offended or objectified by such crude words.

 

‘’Not gonna go quiet on me now, are you? We just got started,’’ he interrupted her thoughts.

 

‘’I…’’ she drifted off, not sure what to say.

 

‘’Tell me, Casey,’’ he started over, taking back control of the conversation. ‘’What do you want this guy to do to you.’’

 

That was an easy one.

 

‘’Treat me with respect,’’ she answered primly. If Derek ever discovered an ounce of integrity within himself, she’d fall flat on her ass.

 

‘’Boring.’’

 

What did he say?

 

‘’Excuse me?’’ she demanded.

 

‘’That’s not what you want,’’ he declared assuredly.

 

Wow. _Really_ ? Who _was_ this guy?

 

‘’Oh well, if you know better,’’ she snarled.

 

‘’Of course the guy’s gonna treat you well,’’ he amended. ‘’He’ll open the doors for you, give you his coat when it’s cold outside, bring you flowers. That’s what you meant, right?’’

 

She relaxed a bit, realizing that she’d gotten into defensive mode. ‘’Of course,’’ she said, then backtracked when she realized she was talking about _Derek_. ‘’Wait, no-’’

 

‘’Any guy will do that,’’ he cut in. ‘’But that’s not what you _want_ ,’’ he emphasized.

 

She sighed, pointedly indicating her frustration. ‘’Then what is it I want, hm?’’

 

‘’You want to be _owned_ ,’’ he said, his voice dropping to almost a whisper. She gulped, and he went on. ‘’You want him to let you know that you’re _his_ and his alone. Take you, so roughly, so completely you’ll be left breathless, fulfilled, yet wanting more. And you’ll want him to do it all over again.’’

 

His voice was so intense she had to catch her breath. In the heat of the moment, she forgot to deny it.

 

‘’I… he doesn’t think of me like that.’’

 

‘’Well that’s why I’m here, aren’t I? To give you what you want.’’

 

While he’d described exactly what he thought she wanted, she’d found herself anticipating what it would feel like. To be completely at his mercy, letting him bring her to the edge of pleasure. The thought was intoxicating.

 

‘’And how will you do that?’’ she challenged, panting softly.

 

‘’I’ll start real slow,’’ he said, ‘’just for you.’’ She could practically see a smirk at the edge of his mouth. ‘’Slide my hand through your hair because it’s the softest thing I can think of. Stroke your skin, brushing just over your cheek with my fingertips and right past your neck.’’

 

Casey licked her lips.

 

‘’Can you feel it?’’ he asked.

 

‘’Maybe,’’ she shivered.

 

‘’Are you lying down?’’

 

‘’Yes.’’

 

‘’Do this for me,’’ he instructed, dropping his voice to a low purr. ‘’Close your eyes, run your fingers down your body. Imagine they’re mine. Start at your neck, and go down, slowly, between those amazing breasts of yours, and down your stomach.’’

 

She did as she was told, reluctantly closing her eyes. She pictured large, strong hands hovering over her body and relaxed, giving in to the teasing sensation.

 

‘’Keep going down, let your fingers ghost right over that place you want to touch so bad, but instead veer to the side to tickle the skin of your thigh.’’

 

As she let her hand rest on her thigh, she could hear his calm breathing on the other end of the line.

 

‘’Are you still dressed?’’ he prompted.

 

She nodded, then realised he couldn’t see. ‘’Mhm.’’

 

‘’What are you wearing, baby?’’ he purred, so low she felt it vibrating through her body. Opposing to the nickname was the last thing on her mind.

 

She thought back to what she’d put on before going to bed. ‘’Um.’’

 

‘’That bad, huh?’’ he chuckled.

 

Well… ‘’It’s comfortable!’’ she defended.

 

‘’ _Tell_ me, babydoll,’’ he teased. For some reason she couldn’t fathom, she felt compelled to tell him.

 

‘’Pajamas. Long sleeves and pants,’’ she breathed out.

 

‘’What’s on them?’’ he pushed.

 

‘’… teddy bears,’’ she admitted in a whisper, biting her bottom lip.

 

She thought she heard him growl.

 

‘’I want to rip that thing off of you so bad,’’ he groaned.

 

‘’Okay,’’ she whispered.

 

‘’Yeah? You’d like that?’’

 

‘’Maybe,’’ she answered shyly. She’d always thought she wanted nice and delicate before. It was a surprise to find out that this was turning her on even more.

 

‘’First I’ll rip the top open,’’ he uttered quickly. She liked the gravely tone of his voice. ‘’I don’t have time for buttons. Too bad if your shirt is ruined.’’

 

She chuckled, enjoying the light teasing.

 

He hummed appreciatively. ‘’You have a nice laugh. Bet your lips are pink and soft... begging to be kissed.’’

 

She pictured raw lips pressing against hers. The same hands from earlier covering her body. It sent a rush down her belly.

 

‘’Mhm,’’ she agreed.

 

‘’I’ll kiss you, baby,’’ he reassured. ‘’Hard, but steady. While my hands cover every inch of skin I’ve just exposed. My hands are warm. My whole body is on fire. I want you _so bad_ ,’’ he drawled.

 

She held back a moan. She could practically feel the weight of his body on top of her, heat radiating and surrounding her with his warmth.

 

‘’I’ll let my mouth go down,’’ he continued. ‘’I want to taste you, all over. I’ll lick up your throat, then I’ll bite down at the tender skin of your neck, just a tiny bite, and graze my teeth over your collarbone.’’

 

She was squeezing her legs together at this point, trying to quell the burning sensation at her middle.

 

‘’Talk to me, baby,’’ he almost pleaded. ‘’Casey.’’

 

She was snapped out of her daze at the sound of her own name, fighting to catch her breath.

 

‘’I want… I want to touch you too,’’ she whispered.

 

‘’I want you to touch me,’’ he said keenly.

 

‘’Then take off your shirt,’’ she said, trying to sound in control.

 

He chuckled. ‘’Bossy, huh?’’

 

‘’Shut up,’’ she shushed him. ‘’What do you look like?’’

 

‘’Brown hair, brown eyes.’’

 

Great. That didn’t help her _not_ picture him looking like Derek. _At all_.

 

‘’Your chest… do you work out?’’

 

‘’I do.’’

 

‘’How much?’’

 

‘’Enough.’’

 

She swallowed hard. She had to imagine that he looked good. Even though his voice was heavenly, it was his confidence that did it for her.

 

‘’Are you…’’ she hesitated, ‘’hairy?’’

 

‘’All nice and freshly trimmed just for you,’’ he affirmed.

 

This information pleased her. Her body responded on its own, bringing her thighs together tighter.

 

‘’I think... I want to touch your chest,’’ she said tentatively.

 

‘’Please do,’’ he answered quickly.

 

She bit her lip. ‘’It’s warm... and firm.’’

 

‘’Do you feel my heart beating right out of my chest?’’

 

She was growing breathless as the heat between her legs intensified. She let out a slight frustrated groan.

 

‘’The second you touch me, I’ll go wild,’’ he growled. ‘’My mouth will latch onto yours, and I won’t ask. I’ll _demand_ you open up for me, let me taste your tongue. I will _devour_ you.’’

 

She shivered and almost dropped her phone as her fingers went numb.

 

‘’I want to touch you everywhere. Do you feel my hands on you?’’

 

‘’Mhm,’’ she hummed.

 

‘’What’s that?’’ he broke out, sounding somehow displeased.

 

‘’Yes?’’ she repeated dumbly. Which seemed to appease him.

 

‘’Give your breasts a squeeze for me. Just the way you like it.’’

 

As she did, she moaned. It was like her whole body was alert, waiting for the next touch, eager for his next instructions.

 

‘’Fuck you’re so hot,’’ was his response.

 

‘’Mhm?’’ He sounded so sincere, she wanted to know if he meant it. If she was really doing something to him, or if it was all part of the act. He didn’t seem to pick up on the question.

 

‘’Look here,’’ he gasped. ‘’I just found the elastic band of those ugly teddy bear pajama pants. Guess what’ll happen to them?’’

 

‘’Off?’’

 

‘’Damn right.’’

 

She giggled.

 

‘’What do your underwear look like?’’

 

She actually had to look down, probably because most of her brain functions had short-circuited sometime until now.

 

‘’White,’’ she informed.

 

‘’Just plain white?’’ he sounded disappointed.

 

‘’They’re lace,’’ she supplied. That seemed to satisfy him.

 

‘’White lace, huh?’’

 

‘’With a bow at the top.’’

 

‘’Why, I’ll have to unwrap this nice little present. Take them off. Take everything off,’’ he urged.

 

She obliged. It took her a minute of rustling around to remove everything. She kind of stumbled over herself in her eagerness.

 

‘’Did you do it?’’ he asked after a minute.

 

‘’I did.’’

 

‘’Good girl,’’ he praised. This excited her. After all, she was always keen to please. Achieving expectations was always her main goal.

 

‘’Your turn,’’ she breathed.

 

‘’Not yet.’’

 

She whined. She really, really wanted him naked.

 

‘’Bossy and demanding, just how I like it.’’ he said approvingly. ‘’But I’ve got things to do first.’’

 

Her interest was piqued. ‘’Oh?’’

 

‘’Do you feel my mouth on you? Kissing down the line to your belly button.’’ She hummed in response, which spurred him on. ‘’I’m not stopping. I’ll grip your hips and squeeze real hard, just as I get to the most interesting place…’’ he drifted off.

 

Her hands were shaking, whole body quivering.

 

‘’Are you wet for me? Tell me.’’

 

‘’Yes…’’

 

‘’I want to taste it. I’ll put my mouth on you and eat out your pussy like I’m hungry. I’ll lick it all up, and suckle at your softest spots. I can feel your clit throbbing right there, begging to be touched.’’

 

She was breathing hard now, her fingers itching to _touch_.

 

‘’Come on, baby, touch yourself.’’

 

When she did, she was so sensitive, it sent a shock wave all over her body. How’d she get so close, so fast?

 

‘’You taste so fucking good,’’ he kept going. ‘’I want more. I’ll let my tongue explore lower, just where all your juices are flowing out of you like a fucking waterfall.’’

 

She slid her fingers down to find that he was basically right. She was so wet it was dripping off her fingers and down her thighs.

 

‘’Do you want me?’’ he whispered.

 

‘’Mhm,’’ she moaned.

 

‘’I didn’t hear you. Didn’t we go over that already?’’ he mocked.

 

‘’Yes.’’

 

‘’Say it.’’

 

‘’I want you.’’

 

‘’Then your wish is my command, _princess_. I’ll use my tongue to fuck you first. Tasting you inside out. I’ll roll it around inside of you, pushing gently against the tender skin there.’’

 

She tried to steady her breathing as she worked herself. Her attempts were, clearly, unsuccessful.

 

‘’Do you want more?’’ he asked.

 

Her voice was nowhere to be found. ‘’Yes,’’ she choked out, hoping he’d heard her.

 

‘’My finger, then?’’

 

‘’Yes,’’ she exhaled gratefully.

 

‘’I’ll use my middle finger first, push it in slowly. I’ll curl it up inside you, hook it in, till I find what I’m looking for. It’s right there. Throbbing. I’ll flick it gently while my thumb finds its partner outside. I know you’ve been waiting for this. Haven’t you?’’

 

‘’Yes.’’ she uttered once more. She was but just a puddle, compliant to his every whim, senses honed on his voice, longing for the next thing he would make her feel.

 

‘’I’ll rub it in slow gentle circles first, while inside, my finger’s rubbing up and down. Are you still touching yourself?’’

 

‘’Mhm,’’ she started, then caught herself. ‘’...yes.’’

 

‘’I’m going faster now, harder. I’m pushing my finger knuckle deep inside of you while I go wild on your clit. I know you want it rough, unrelenting. You’ll bring your hips up against my hand, wanting more, but I’ll push you back down against the mattress. _I’m_ in charge.’’

 

She groaned.

 

‘’You close?’’

 

‘’Mhmmmm.’’

 

It occurred to her that she didn’t answer the way he wanted her to, but he seemed to let it go.

 

‘’Come on, baby. Come for me,’’ he ordered.

 

Then it broke loose inside of her and she came around her own finger, mewling softly, relishing in the finally _unwound_ feeling.

 

‘’You’re so good at that,’’ he said, almost reverently.

 

She chuckled, out of breath. ‘’Good at what? Coming?’’

 

‘’Yeah,’’ he said, earnestly.

 

That made her laugh again, the feeling warming up her insides nicely.

 

‘’Maybe you had a little something to do with it,’’ she teased.

 

‘’I want to hear you do it again.’’

 

‘’Next time?’’

 

‘’Right now,’’ he demanded.

 

‘’I don’t know if I could...’’ she said coyly.

 

‘’Well, _I’m_ not done,’’ he persisted. ‘’I’ve still got this hard on. Won’t you do anything about it?’’

 

 _Oh_. She felt wistful at the idea that he desired her, wanted more of her. ‘’I, um…’’

 

She heard some clinking noise on his end. ‘’I’m listening. Just unbuckling my belt, slowly.’’

 

‘’I guess… I can…’’

 

‘’Mhm?’’

 

She heard him zip down his pants and the rustling of jeans.

 

Getting a bit light headed, at a loss for words, she closed her eyes. ‘’I-’’

 

‘’Put your hand on me,’’ he interrupted.

 

 _Well that would do_ , she thought.

 

‘’You’re.. big?’’ She tried, awkwardly. He didn’t seem too bothered by this at all.

 

‘’It’s all because of you.’’

 

‘’Do you want me to.. use my mouth on you?’’

 

‘’Do _you_?’’

 

‘’I don’t-’’

 

‘’Do you want to feel it in your mouth? Heavy, against your tongue? Do you want to hear me moan, powerless over your ministrations. Do you want to know what you do to me?’’

 

‘’I… yes.’’

 

‘’I want to see your beautiful mouth around my cock. Feel the back of your throat against my tip. It will feel so good I’ll want to grab your head and pull on your hair, hard.’’

 

She was salivating at the idea. She pictured herself looking up to see the pleasure on his face. Never mind _whose_ face she was picturing.

 

‘’Do you like that?’’ he asked. He sounded just as breathless as she was.

 

‘’I… I do.’’

 

‘’You wouldn’t want me to fuck your pretty face, would you?’’

 

‘’Y-yes.’’

 

She heard him groan.

 

‘’Really?’’ He seemed actually surprised.

 

‘’Yes’’.

 

‘’Fuck, baby. Are you wet again?’’

 

She was. How did that happen? ‘’Mhm.’’

 

‘’I want to fuck you. Fuck your tight, sweet little pussy.’’

 

She swallowed hard.  ‘’Yes. Please.’’

 

He was panting in the receiver. It was so hot it made her shiver.

 

‘’I’ll push you back onto the bed roughly. I want to be inside you.’’

 

‘’Please,’’ she whispered. God she wished he could actually be there, carry out all the sweet promises he made.

 

‘’Open your legs up wide for me, baby. Fuck yourself the way you want me to fuck you. Really hard. You want to hear our skin slap against each other when I slam into you. I’m so deep inside you. I feel you tighten around my dick and it’s driving me crazy.’’

 

She could feel the first wave of her second orgasm start crashing against her insides.

 

‘’You’re holding onto the bed sheets for dear life. I’m fucking you so hard you’re worried the bed might break.’’

 

She had to bite her lip to keep from releasing a loud moan.

 

‘’I want to hear you scream.’’

 

‘’Oh god…’’

 

‘’Damn right. You come for me, baby. Right now.’’

 

She did.

 

Her orgasm blew up inside of her so intensely she practically went blind, a delightful jolt of electricity lighting up her whole body. It took her awhile to come down from it.

 

‘’Case?’’

 

She shivered at the nickname. It sounded so familiar.

 

‘’Casey?’’

 

‘’Hm?’’ she found her mouth dry.

 

‘’Phew. I thought I went deaf there for a second. That was some scream.’’

 

‘’Was it that loud?’’ she gasped, a little horrified.

 

‘’Just a little bit,’’ he teased cheekily.

 

‘’Oh god…’’

 

‘’I loved it.’’

 

She sighed and relaxed against the sheets. She was sated. Utterly, completely satisfied.

 

‘’So good,’’ she uttered against her better judgement.

 

He laughed. She noticed for the first time how nice his laugh was.

 

‘’Yeah…’’ he agreed. There was a pause. Then, ‘’I’ve got a bit of a mess to take care of now,’’ he said.

 

She pictured his come all over chiseled abs and chest.

 

‘’I’d take care of it for you, if I were there.’’

 

That seemed to take him off guard.

 

‘’Yeah? Would you lick it all off of me?’’

 

‘’Mhm…’’

 

He groaned.

 

‘’Fuck.’’

 

She giggled.

 

‘’Well…’’ she drifted off.

 

‘’What do you like to do after sex?’’ he inquired.

 

‘’ _Sleep_ ,’’ she said, stifling a yawn.

 

‘’Wow,’’ he laughed.

 

‘’Will you stay with me?’’ she asked timidly.

 

‘’The whole night,’’ he assured.

 

‘’Will you be there when I wake up?’’

 

‘’I’ll be sleeping like a baby.’’

 

‘’Then will you make me breakfast?’’

 

‘’Hell no.’’

 

She pouted. As if he could hear it, he continued.

 

‘’I’m useless in the kitchen. But I can take you somewhere nice.’’

 

This made her smile.

 

‘’Good enough.’’

 

‘’You go to sleep now, gorgeous,’’ his soft voice was already drifting her to sleep.

 

‘’How much?’’ she asked, as an afterthought.

 

‘’Huh?’’

 

‘’How much for your services?’’ she precised. His customer service delivery had, indeed, been impeccable.

 

‘’Damn, harsh,’’ he laughed.

 

‘’Isn’t that the whole point?’’ she frowned.

 

‘’Yeah, well… first call is on the house.’’

 

‘’I couldn’t…’’ she argued.

 

‘’Jesus.’’

 

‘’I don’t want to take advantage.’’

 

She heard a slap, possibly of palm against face. She blushed.

 

‘’I had a good time,’’ he said, finally.

 

‘’Well, it’s what your card promised.’’

 

‘’Right...''

 

‘’Count me as a satisfied customer.’’

 

‘’I’ll put it on my blog.’’

 

‘’You have a blog?’’

 

‘’No.’’

 

‘’Oh.’’

 

‘’You’re such a space case,’’ he said, almost adoringly.

 

Her heart jumped in her throat.

 

‘’You sleep tight now. Talk to you again, Casey,’’ he said, before he hung up.

 

 _Click_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, the next day he has to call her back to conduct a customer satisfaction survey. :) *** Update: As per requested, this one shot will be turned into a multi-chapter (Three should suffice). ***


	2. A Valued Customer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, there's a second chapter. I hope it holds up to expectation, as it seems I have been working on this for months. Honestly, it's still kicking and screaming at the idea of being out there, but comes a time when you just gotta suck it up and post it. Enjoy!

There were three things on Derek’s mind after he hung up:

 

One: _What the hell just happened?_

 

Two: _What the fuck did he just do?_

 

And three: He _really_ should clean himself up.

 

As the solution to number three was the easiest, he decided to shower first and _think later_. He started the hot water and let it fall over his face, washing off all the... fluids stuck to his body.

 

None of this had been planned. Obviously. When he’d started his venture, he thought he could get a nice buck while doing something easy that he was good at. It worked out pretty well for him. He got to talk to girls and get off from time to time, without worrying about complicated things like commitment, neediness, consequences... It was pretty much the dream.

 

What he hadn’t accounted for was that _anyone_ could get their hands on his cards. _Anyone_ specifically meant _Casey_ in this case. But really, who would have anticipated that Casey, his preppy, annoying, crazy (hot) _step-sister_ , would be calling him to make use of his services (sexual).

 

Sure, she hadn’t recognized him, which was the only upside to this whole thing. He was even impressed that he’d recognized her number right away (she’d insisted he learn it in case he needed her to bail him out of jail, which, really, he’d taken offense to and decided to actively _unlearn_ it), but it had given him time to recover enough to answer without giving himself away. Something had to have short circuited though, when he heard her voice on the other end of the line, confirming without any doubt her identity, because he just… went along with it.

 

It was kind of surreal, too, because all of a sudden she appeared to him as a… desirable, sexual being. Which, did not make sense any way he put it. It’s not like he didn’t know she was hot, okay, he had on occasion, in the past, indulged in some fantasies. Call him a pervert, but fuck if the sight of her red face and chest heaving, heavy breathing, didn’t get him hard every single time. But she was just so… _Casey_ . Which, in Derek speak, meant neurotic and complicated. He just didn’t _do_ complicated. 

 

There was also the little problem of them being related (accidentally, by marriage), which just had to be frowned upon, maybe even illegal, in some countries, possibly. The likability of his ending up in jail was increasing the more days passed since _that_ call.

 

One week.

 

One week was all it took for Derek to lose his mind.

 

The problem was, it was stuck in his head, now. He wasn’t sure what did it for him, if it was the responsive noises she’d made in his ear or that she’d actually _listened_ and followed his every command. But every time he tried to empty his brain of any thoughts and concentrate on anything (classes, getting dressed, not driving himself into a ditch), it would just fill right back up with images of Casey, the way her face would look while she pleasured herself, naked on top of her tiny dorm room bed. It was distracting.

 

He’d debated calling back, just out of curiosity, because maybe he’d hallucinated the whole thing. His messed up brain could have made it all up just to screw with him. He’d started checking his phone every few minutes. Even though all two hundred times he’d looked, the phone number appearing on the caller id never changed, he still found himself staring at it in disbelief.

 

Exactly one week after the initial call, as he lay in his bed, he traced the number on the screen and considered his options.

 

Sure, he could ignore it and move on. The chances of her calling back were thin and he figured that after a while, he would forget all about it. But his brain kept going back to that moment when she gasped and moaned and for a second it seemed like she was panting his name and… yeah… he couldn’t forget about it.

 

His second option was to call back. The way he saw it, he just needed to get it out of his system. It’s not like he was obsessing over her or anything. He’d never even considered something like this before. He could just call again, maybe get a nice wank out of it and _then_ forget all about it. Simple enough. Right?

 

Right.

 

He hesitated, still. Casey calling him was understandable as he’d made himself an open business. Derek calling Casey on the other hand, even though she didn’t recognize him - _especially_ since she didn’t recognize him - was a bit creepy. She was probably not expecting some horny dude calling her up for unsolicited phone sex. That seemed like an equally unpleasant _dick pic_ alternative. There were good chances she’d spit out disgusted sounds before hanging up on him. Then blocking his number, albeit his business number.

 

There really was no way around it, though. He had to do it. Even just for the sake of his sanity- and his driving license. All he had to do was make up an excuse for his call before getting to the point.

 

Next thing he knew, he was hitting the call button.

 

‘’Hello?’’ Casey answered, sounding surprised. She had probably recognized the number. The thought occurred to him that she could have saved it in her contacts for safekeeping which… honestly, was getting him excited just to think about it.

 

‘’Hi, Miss,’’ he said, pumping up the charm to his highest level. ‘’This is a courtesy call from _For a Good Time_ to inquire about your satisfaction with our services.’’

 

She was silent for a second.

 

‘’Is this like a survey?’’ she asked after a while. He pictured her eyebrow raised, a mirror of his own expression as he’d seen her replicate a million times.

 

‘’You could say that.’’ Derek said, going with it. ‘’Could I borrow a few minutes of your time?’’

 

‘’Um… I guess so?’’ she hesitated. Derek could hear the rustling of paper. She was probably studying. _Keener_.

 

‘’Is this a bad time?’’ He asked, really hoping she would say no.

 

‘’Oh, no, no.’’ _Thank god._ ‘’Just doing some studying.’’ Derek rolled his eyes. Predictable. ‘’I could use a distraction.’’

 

He couldn’t help but smile.

 

‘’Well, m’am, we were wondering about your level of satisfaction with your last phone call?’’

 

‘’Oh, um, very satisfied,’’ she said, getting into keener mode. He could picture her nodding her head in satisfaction with her own answer. He hated to admit that it was cute as hell.

 

‘’On a scale from 1 to 10?’’

 

‘’Definitely 10.’’

 

‘’Why, thank you. Now would you recommend our services to your friends?’’

 

He could practically hear the blush on her face.

 

‘’Uh... sure?’’

 

‘’Good enough,’’ he said, letting out a chuckle. ‘’And would you make use of our services again in the future?’’

 

‘’Yeah, I guess.’’

 

‘’Excellent. Thank you so much for your honest opinion, _Casey_ ,’’ he said, making sure his voice dripped honey. She hadn’t hung up on him yet, this was important. ‘’As a reward for answering this survey, we would like to offer you a coupon for one free session, as you are such a valued customer.’’

 

‘’Am I?’’ she asked skeptically

 

‘’ _Definitely_ ,’’ he answered pointedly.

 

‘’Pretty sure I’m not bringing you a lot of money since I keep getting free phone calls.’’ Derek bit his bottom lip. Her tone was playful more than anything, which encouraged him further.

 

‘’Well, you happen to be very lucky. Our star employee has taken a liking to you.’’

 

‘’Aren’t you just one guy?’’

 

‘’How do you think I get employee of the week all the time, heh?’’

 

Casey laughed, and Derek was surprised at how nice it sounded. They rarely got to talk like this, so casually. They might have lowkey flirted in the past, but this was new. She was open with him. Like he was a guy that she could potentially date and not… _same difference_.

 

‘’Well, let us know when you would like to make use of your coupon,’’ he said after a minute.

 

‘’Actually… I’m… free now,’’ she said, her voice sultry in a way he’d never heard it before. That gave him goosebumps. 

 

‘’Really?’’ he choked out.

 

‘’Yeah.’’ He pictured the small smile on her face and her big shiny eyes blinking up at him.

 

‘’Well, Casey, why don’t you put away all those books so we can get started.’’

 

‘’It’s just one book,’’ she defended shyly.

 

‘’Mhm,’’ was his answer. He knew her too well to believe that.

 

He heard her stacking up some books and pushing them aside. She made some grunting sounds leading Derek to believe she was repositioning herself comfortably. He smirked at the thought.

 

‘’Ok, I’m ready,’’ she sighed.

 

‘’Are you now?’’

 

‘’Go ahead.’’

 

The anticipation was rising within him, along with other appendages of his. She was likely spread out on the floor, hair splayed around her face, waiting for his next command.

 

‘’What do you want me to do to you, baby?’’ he asked softly, using his default pet name. He’d been surprised that she didn’t call him out on it last time, but he’d also observed that most girls responded to it in a context like this. Without the ability to _touch_ , the possessive label had the effect of a solid, dominant hold.

 

Casey sighed.

 

‘’I don’t know. What does your professional opinion tell you I need?’’

 

He knew what he wanted to do to her, if he was there, he knew the way he’d touch her. But there was this thought that had appeared in his mind wondering what _she_ wanted him to do to her. Although he’d claimed to knowing what she wanted before, he actually had no clue. And he was curious to find out.

 

‘’I’m not asking you what you _need_ ,’’ he said, his voice deeper to his own ears, ‘’I’m asking you what you _want_.’’

 

Casey took a deep breath and he could hear her shudder as she breathed out. ‘’I don’t..., I don’t have any _special_ tastes, sorry to disappoint,’’ she answered softly, almost shyly.

 

‘’C’mon, you can’t disappoint me, baby girl. I’ll do whatever you want me to, no matter how boring and conventional,’’ Derek pushed. He knew a little goading could go a long way with Casey.

 

‘’I…’’ she whispered, ‘’I’d like to feel you on top of me.’’

 

He could tell she was blushing. He could feel the heat in her voice, the raw and burning desire, like she was confessing to some filthy, immoral sin. Gosh she was adorable. It made him feel hot and bothered in many places.

 

‘’Oh, I’ll get on top of you,’’ he said. ‘’I’ll have you right where I want you. Where you can’t escape me.’’

 

‘’Go on,’’ she breathed.

 

‘’I’m hovering on top of you, taking you in. And my greedy greedy hand comes up to touch you, just brushing up your arm, over your collarbone…’’ he drifts off for a bit, listening in on her heavy breathing.

 

He was picturing Casey spreading her legs while he was taking his rightful place on top of her. She was touching herself to the same image in her head and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to ravish her, take her clothes off and have his way with her.

 

‘’Are you still wearing those ugly PJs?’’

 

‘’No…’’ she said, panting in his ear, ‘’it was too hot today.’’

 

‘’I like what I’m hearing,’’ at this point it could have been minus _one thousand degrees_ , and he’d still be burning under his skin.  ‘’Go on…’’

 

‘’Tank top. Short shorts.’’

 

‘’That’s it?’’

 

‘’Yeah.’’

 

He licked his lips.

 

‘’I’m brushing my hands down your arms now, softly until I get hold of your wrists and pull them up above your head so they can’t distract me.’’

 

Casey grunted. ‘’I’m sure this would work better if you made housecalls,’’ she whined. She sounded frustrated, like she wasn’t able to get completely into it. This was a failure on his part, and he couldn’t have that.

 

‘’Are you suggesting I should turn to prostitution?’’ he bantered.

 

‘’Aren’t you already?’’ she countered.

 

‘’Point taken,’’ he accepted, and paused before continuing softly. ‘’Are you inviting me over, or…?’’

 

‘’I- I was just saying,’’ she stammered.

 

‘’Mhm…’’

 

She sighed heavily. ‘’Why phone sex?’’ she asked, an edge to her voice.

 

‘’Condoms are getting expensive,’’ he answered easily.

 

‘’Really,’’ she said flatly.

 

‘’Maybe I don’t actually like to sleep with just anyone,’’ he said, getting slightly annoyed. Getting interrogated about his motives was _so_ not on the menu tonight. ‘’Do you?’’

 

‘’I guess not...’’ she conceded, apologetic. There was short silence, then he decided to get back on track.

 

‘’Is it just me or is this not distracting you enough?’’

 

‘’Only if you hit the good spots.’’

 

‘’What if I slapped you on the ass for back talking?’’

 

Silence. Small intake of breath.

 

‘’Huh… well that shut you up. I bet you have the most inviting little ass.’’

 

‘’What’s giving you that idea?’’

 

‘’Something tells me everything about you is perfect. So perfect I won’t be able to help myself. I’ll want to bite into it.’’

 

She giggled. ‘’You want to bite my butt?’’

 

‘’Damn right. Just hard enough to leave a mark.’’

 

‘’Hmmm.’’

 

‘’Turn around. On all fours, baby,’’ he ordered. He heard the rustling indicating that she was obeying. He had to hold his jaw tightly to keep from growling. Continuing in his low thick voice, ‘’I’ll squeeze your little butt cheeks hard enough to bruise... until I hear you mewling.’’

 

‘’Mmmm,’’ she hummed pleasantly.

 

‘’That’s not a mew,’’ he pointed out sternly, suddenly craving to hear the sound coming out of her lips. The increasing pressure inside his pants indicated that it was getting urgent to bring her to a whimpering puddle, _asap_.

 

‘’Meow?’’ Casey squeaked tentatively.

 

‘’That’s right,’’ he smirked, pressing his hand on the bulge over his jeans.

 

‘’Is it some kind of weird kink?’’

 

Derek chuckled. ‘’Stop asking questions or I’ll slap your butt again.’’

 

‘’Yes, sir.’’

 

‘’Let me look at you. Take off those little shorts, ass right up in the air. Come on.’’

 

‘’Now what?’’

 

‘’I have to taste you. Spread your legs wide. I’m right there where you want me. Licking at your sweet pussy from behind. What do you taste like?’’

 

She gasped. He felt the rush of pride at having rendered her wordless once again. He’d obviously done something right.

 

‘’I asked you a question, baby girl,’’ he pressed, grinning.

 

‘’I… I don’t know,’’ she panted.

 

‘’Why don’t you taste it for me?’’

 

The sounds that followed were just plain _obscene_. There was slurping, followed by the pop of lips releasing wet fingers, then a low appreciative moan. His mouth went dry.

 

‘’So?’’ he whispered.

 

‘’Um… bitter? Like… vinegar?’’ 

 

His eyes rolled back at the suggestive pitch of her voice as is hand made short work of his belt to reach into his boxers for his quite _needy_ appendage, stroking it slowly.

 

‘’My favourite,’’ he practically moaned. ‘’Do you feel me there, between your legs?’’

 

‘’Yes…’’

 

‘’Do you feel how much I want you?’’

 

‘’I do…’’

 

‘’Are you touching yourself for me, baby?’’

 

‘’Yes.’’

 

Holy shit, he wanted her. More than that, he wanted her to want _him_.

 

‘’And how much do you want me?’’

 

‘’I…’’

 

‘’How much, baby girl?’’

 

‘’A…’’ she gulped. ‘’A lot…’’

 

‘’Fuck…’’ he gasped, pulling hard on his dick as his urges threatened to take over. It was already turning him into mush, reducing his train of thoughts to simple concepts: want, need and _now_.

 

‘’What’s his name?’’ he asked before he could stop himself.

 

‘’Who?’’ she asked, confusion clear in her voice, even through her ragged breathing.

 

‘’The guy you can’t have.’’

 

He wasn’t sure if he’d actually said it or simply thought it really loud, because she didn’t answer right away. He could still hear her panting, faint squishing from her fingers working her pussy eagerly.

 

The silence seemed to stretch on as he worked himself closer to release in antagonizing anticipation. He bit his bottom lip hard to keep quiet so he could focus on her and the sounds she made.

 

By the time she answered, he didn’t expect her to, but it brought on his complete undoing.

 

‘’De… Derek,’’ she moaned, so softly he would have missed it if he hadn’t been paying close attention.

 

But he had been, and suddenly he was shaking as his hips stuttered, his orgasm being pulled from him savagely by hearing a single word. His own name, coming from her mouth. Strings of white come exploded across his chest, which he barely noticed as he was lost in absolute bliss, dick twitching under his loosening grip and ears buzzing with her soft gasps, as his mind played her voice on repeat, moaning his name. Derek, Derek, _Derek_.

 

‘’Fuck me,’’ he exhaled after his head fell back into the pillow and his body finally relaxed, long enough for his foggy mind to clear and remember what he was doing.

 

‘’What?’’ Casey uttered on the other end of the phone, snapping him out of it.

 

‘’I, um,’’ he coughed, trying to cover how harshly he was breathing at the moment. ‘’I’ll be Derek for you, baby.’’

 

‘’Huh?’’

 

‘’Touch yourself for me. Tell me how wet your are.’’

 

‘’Just a little…’’

 

He could hear the lie, and he snickered.

 

‘’Liar. It’s pooling down there. Dripping on the floor,’’ he said flippantly. Finally looking down at his chest, he groaned internally at having to take a shower again to clean that shit up. Keeping his voice even, though, he kept taunting her. He had a job to finish. ‘’That’s what Derek does to you, doesn’t he?’’

 

‘’He’s…’’ she drifted off, but he swore to bring it out of her, he _needed_ to hear this.

 

‘’What?’’ he pushed.

 

‘’So frustrating,’’ she groaned.

 

‘’Sounds like it,’’ he smiled to himself, satisfied. Reaching towards his night table, he snagged a tissue and dabbed at the sticky come on his chest, before continuing. ‘’Now while you fuck yourself real good for me, tell me… What will you do about it?’’

 

She moaned softly, breath hitching as she increased her rhythm.

 

‘’I want to slap him… and kiss him,’’ she said, sighing in frustration.

 

‘’I knew you liked it rough, baby girl.’’

 

‘’I’ll show him…’’

 

Derek paused in his swabbing, eyebrows shooting upwards with attention. ‘’Show him what?’’

 

‘’I can be bad too.’’

 

He chuckled. ‘’You wanna be a bad girl, now?’’

 

‘’It’s just…’’ a groan, ‘’he thinks I’m a prude.’’

 

Oh boy, was she wrong.

 

‘’Don’t worry, baby. I can tell you for a fact that you’re not.’’

 

‘’But he still… ahhhhh,’’ she cried desperately, obviously getting closer to her own release. ‘’He doesn’t want me like that.’’

 

‘’Oh, no he does,’’ he said slowly, sitting up straight to concentrate all his attention on her. ‘’He’s right there, touching you where you want him to. His fingers are sliding inside of you right now.’’

 

She gulped loudly, stifling a moan. It was up to him to guide her to that sweet spot.

 

‘’You know he wants you,’’ he rumbled. ‘’He’s got his fingers deep inside you, fucking you hard,’’ he breathed harshly, ignoring the way his erection was slowly growing anew as she responded keenly to his suggestions. ‘’His cock is pressing and throbbing against your ass, ready when you want it.’’

 

‘’I… uuuh,’’ she whined, still not letting go. He closed his eyes, picturing her scrunched up face, shaky legs and body glistening with sweat.

 

‘’I’m right here, princess,’’ he whispered, ‘’Please…’’

 

She gasped, a sharp cry escaping her and he knew she close to letting go.

 

‘’Please come for me, _Case_.’’

 

‘’Ahhhhhhh,’’ she was screaming suddenly, and it wasn’t quite as loud as last time, but he knew she’d fallen right over the edge. ‘’Nnnnnggg,’’ she whined, and there was a soft thump on her side, like a body falling limp on the floor.

 

‘’That’s a good girl,’’ he encouraged, flopping back down on the bed, relishing in the moment. He was basking. Just his voice and an image of him in her mind could do that to her. _He’d_ done that to her. It was the most gratifying experience of his life.

 

Casey’s panting slowed down and finally quietened, until all Derek could hear was her soft breathing, calm and soothing into his ear.

 

‘’He calls me that,’’ she whispered finally. He couldn’t help the smile.

 

‘’Calls you what?’’ he asked, just to be dense.

 

‘’Princess.’’

 

‘’That’s because you are,’’ he said matter-of-factly, affection not _completely_ absent from his voice.

 

‘’I’m not-’’ she started.

 

‘’You are,’’ he interrupted. ‘’You want everything to go your way. You especially want _him_ to do everything you ask him to. You want him to worship you…’’

 

‘’It’s not like that,’’ she denied weakly. He frowned as he picked up on sadness in her tone, voice wavering ever so slightly, the way that made his heart melt and his insides turn to mush.

 

‘’You know it’s what you deserve,’’ he explained. ‘’So you won’t settle for less.’’

 

“I don’t see why I should settle.”

 

“You shouldn’t,’’ he agreed. He really, really did. He’d seen her do it too many times to accept anything less. ‘’It’s what makes you a princess. Sweet, entitled, bratty…”

 

She huffed. He chuckled.

 

“I’m just saying,’’ he kept pushing. ‘’He knows just like _I_ know, that he should be begging for the chance to touch you.”

 

“Well he’s not, so...” she drifted off. Just when he was about to keep going, she interrupted him. “What’s your name?” Casey inquired, suddenly, in her tone that meant business.

 

Derek paused, caught off guard by her abrupt turnabout.

 

“I’m here to be whoever you want me to be,” he said slowly.

 

“That’s crap!” she exclaimed, obviously not in the mood for any non-sense anymore. He couldn’t figure out what had caused the unexpected shift.

 

“Isn’t that what you want?” he asked, confused.

 

“I want… I don’t want to pretend,’’ she decided. ‘’You’re real. I want that. I want _you_.”

 

“You want me huh?” he smirked.

 

“You know what I mean,” she sighed irritatingly.

 

Licking his lips, he contemplated what she’d said. She wanted him. She wanted something real, and she wanted him. _Him_ , being the faceless, anonymous voice on the phone who was _not_ her step-brother. That was risky, possibly dangerous.

 

“I can make an exception…’’ he started, completely ignoring the alarm bell in his mind, warning that this was a _terrible_ idea. ‘’If you still wanted that house call...”

 

She inhaled sharply and and went quiet for a moment. He could picture her arms wrapping around her middle the way she did when she was uncomfortable or debating with herself.

 

“How about coffee first?” she asked shyly.

 

“You think I’m a serial killer, or something?” he couldn’t help but snicker.

 

“I just don’t do this kind of thing…”

 

“What kind of thing is that?”

 

“You know, one night stands or whatever.”

 

“Who says it’s a one night thing?”

 

“Because after you meet me, you’ll run away screaming?” She said self-deprecatingly. He frowned, wondering why his chest felt tight all of a sudden.

 

“Well now I have to judge this for myself. Where and when?” he asked.

 

“You know the coffee shop on campus?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Meet there tomorrow at 5?”

 

“It’s a date,” he declared.

 

“Oh,’’ she paused. ‘’Okay. We’re really doing this?” she said, unsure.

 

“You want something real, yeah?”

 

“I… yeah.”

 

“Then that’s what you shall have,” he said, or promised.

 

“Okay,” she said.

 

He honestly didn’t know why he’d suggested it. Meeting her meant coming clean, which meant she’d probably be really pissed, yell at him and never allow him near her again. The first time, he’d still had plausible deniability. He _could_ have not recognized her. He could have gone on with his life as if nothing had happened. But he hadn’t. He’d called her back and gotten himself in deeper. He had to admit to himself that he was an idiot.

 

“Why did you call back?” Casey said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

“Um. The survey, remember?” Derek frowned.

 

“That’s all?” she pressed.

 

“No,” he admitted with a sigh.

 

“What else?”

 

“I- I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he stammered.

 

“Really?” she said, smile evident in her voice. It made him glad he decided to be honest for once. But really, it was already a gamble if she would take him or reject him tomorrow, what did he have to lose?

 

“Do I sound like I’m joking?”

 

“Not really. I just… I don’t think I was that good,” she chuckled.

 

“More than good,’’ he insisted, ‘’you were fucking amazing.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“It’s those sounds you make. How you completely open up and let loose. I like that.”

 

“Mhm. So you were looking for a screamer, were you?” she teased.

 

“Oh babe, I can make anyone scream my name if I want to,” he smirked.

 

“Have you always been this full of yourself?”

 

“When you’ve got it, baby, you’ve got it.”

 

“Ooookay,’’ she said skeptically before changing the subject. ‘’So how will I know who you are tomorrow?”

 

“I’ll wear a red rose in my shirt pocket.”

 

She giggled. “Really?”

 

“What will you be wearing?” he asked suggestively.

 

“Hmmmm… butterfly hairclips?” she offered.

 

“Only that?”

 

“You know we’ll be in public, right?”

 

“I swear I can picture you in my room, right now.”

 

“Stop it. Distraction time over. I need to study.”

 

‘’Study away, little keener,’’ Derek said, finger hovering over the hang up button.

 

Just before he pressed, he heard Casey’s voice on the other end practically shrieking ‘’what-?’’ before he cut her off.

 

There was only one thing on Derek’s mind after he hung up:

 

_What the hell was he gonna do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make absolutely no promise about chapter three, beyond the fact that it will happen, I don't know how long it will take.


	3. Hot Date on a Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, goody...

She was sitting at a table in the small coffee shop, literally _crawling out of her skin_ . Her knee was jerking up and down of its own volition as she tapped her nails on top of the table. He was late. Which was so _typical_ of Derek, she wanted to gauge her eyeballs out.

 

Of course, she wasn’t meeting with Derek. That would be ridiculous. And awkward. And _wrong_ . Just because his voice was eerily alike Derek’s and he called her all the same nicknames didn’t mean she had had _phone sex_ with Derek.

 

She also wouldn’t get off on having phone sex with Derek because… _ew_!

 

She checked the time on the top corner of her cell phone again. It was 5:04pm. It was just so predictable that he’d make her wait like that, just to let her stew in her own frustration a little. For all she knew, he was standing right outside the shop, spying on her through the window, just gloating. She turned quickly to check out the windows, but didn’t see anybody peering in while wearing a suspicious costume…

 

Of course, she would expect that of Derek, whom she was _not_ meeting, so she didn’t have to worry about that.

 

The bell attached to the door jingled and she turned her head expectantly to see Derek walk in. She turned back to her cup of coffee casually (i.e. sitting straight up like a rod, eyes bugging out), ignoring the tall, snarky, _handsome_ \- fraud!- that just entered the premises. He _was_ addicted to caffeine after all, he had a right to be there, just like anyone else. She ducked her head discreetly, hand on her hair on top of the plastic butterfly.

 

‘’Casey!’’ Derek practically shouted, hands coming down on the table in front of her loudly. 

 

She jumped and smiled crisply up at him. ‘’Derek,’’ she said between her teeth. He took her acknowledgment as an invitation to sit down. She glared.

 

‘’What’s up?’’ he said, smirking lazily. Casey’s eyes drifted towards the pockets on his jacket. No red rose or flower of any kind in sight. She internally heaved a sigh of relief. He was just here to bug her, as usual. She could deal with that.

 

‘’I’m waiting for someone,’’ she said primly, giving him the eye signal that he should leave, which he obviously ignored.

 

‘’Hot date on a Saturday, Case?’’ he said, arching an eyebrow sarcastically. ‘’Who knew you could act like a normal person after all.’’

 

She ignored his insult. ‘’Can I help you? I’d like to get this over with before you scare him off with your… stupid face.’’

 

Derek leaned back in his seat, an arm slung over the back of the chair in a perfect picture of practiced carelessness. ‘’Wouldn’t want that,’’ he said, then fished his phone out of his jean pocket. ‘’Ten past five,’’ he said, ‘’date running late?’’

 

She bit her tongue. ‘’No… I… I’m early.’’

 

His eyes narrowed, probably spotting the lie. ‘’Who’s your date with anyway?’’

 

‘’None of your business,’’ she snapped automatically.

 

The front door opened again and she turned, looking hopefully at… the girl with an orange hat on, entering the shop. Casey sat back in her seat, pouting. ‘’Okay, he is late,’’ she admitted.

 

‘’Well,’’ he smiled, ‘’why don’t I keep you company while you wait,’’ he said, then proceeded to remove his trademark leather jacket. He was wearing a soft green button down with the sleeves rolled up. Though he looked nice, her attention went to his chest, more specifically, the red rose in the left pocket of his shirt.

 

‘’Der-ek!’’ she grasped, ‘’What is that?’’

 

‘’I always knew you were a Space Case, but I thought you’d recognize a flower,’’ Derek said, leaning forward with his elbow on the table, chin in his hand, looking amused.

 

She glared at him, breathing through her nose to calm her nerves. She was not going to make a scene in a public place, no matter how annoying he was. ‘’I know _that_. Why are you wearing it?’’

 

He shrugged, ‘’Just accessorizing.’’

 

‘’Right,’’ she sighed and slumped back in her seat. She stared at the offensive flower bitterly. Of course denial wasn’t going to work in her favour. She _knew_ , probably the second she heard his voice on the phone, who he was. It was so obvious, who else would be so arrogant to start charging people for _phone sex_ , like he was god’s gift to the female population or something.

 

It _had_ worked the first time, the denial. She’d convinced herself it was a one-off thing, that she did not need to know who he was, so acknowledging it was unnecessary. She hadn’t thought he’d be calling back. When he did, something inside her had snapped, let go, decided _to hell with it_ , like it was now or never. She’d whispered his name to see his reaction, not expecting much at all, but the way he’d growled then, whimpered in her ear as if losing his ability for speech, it had completely severed her connection to reality.

 

She had kept on pretending, but being face to face with him while he flaunted that damned rose in her line of vision, she couldn’t delude herself anymore.

 

Her gaze snapped back to his, and he was looking at her, his expression now softening to a serious, genuine smile. ‘’Come on, Case,’’ he goaded gently.

 

Suddenly completely mortified, feeling her cheeks flush red with heat, Casey hid her face in her hands in desperation. ‘’Oh god,’’ she groused, ‘’this is so embarrassing.’’

 

‘’No, it’s not,’’ he dismissed. ‘’You know you liked it.’’

 

She looked back up with her meanest glare. Did he _have_ to be so antagonizing all the time? ‘’What about you?’’ she challenged.

 

She watched Derek lick his lips thoughtfully, most likely crafting up a careful answer that she believed would at the same time be suggestive and get a rise out of her. Then he said, ‘’I liked it too.’’

 

Squinting, she watched his face attentively, looking out for the slightest waver on his lip, excessive blinking or just a sign that he couldn’t actually be sincere right now. She found none.

 

His arms were crossed on top of the table as he leaned in closer towards her, whispering like he was dishing out some dirty gossip. ‘’Why don’t we finish this conversation… elsewhere?’’

 

She gaped, ‘’you did _not_ just say that to me.’’

 

‘’Ah come on,’’ he chuckled, ‘’you’re gonna get all squeamish and act all proper _now_?’’

 

‘’I’m always proper,’’ she defended, sitting up straighter as she crossed her arms over her chest. She realised her mistake when Derek’s gaze fell on her chest appreciatively and she dropped her arms to her side, blushing.

 

‘’I beg to differ,’’ he said with a smirk, the one that she denied made her heart flutter and her knees go weak. She stopped herself from swooning. She couldn’t let him think he had any effect on her, that would be giving him power over her, which she knew he would abuse if he thought he had it.

 

‘’I didn’t know it was you, okay?’’ she lied. ‘’If I had, we wouldn’t be here right now and I never would have done… what I did.’’

 

His eyebrows shot up curiously. ‘’You really had no idea?’’

 

‘’None,’’ she persisted.

 

His eyes narrowed and he pressed on. ‘’Even if I believed you, which I don’t,’’ he started slowly, ‘’I seem to remember one name coming out of your mouth when you were…’’ he drifted off, as his eyes wandered down her body once more. She felt her eyes grow wide.

 

‘’I didn’t say Derek, I said… Der _rick_!’’ she floundered to say. ‘’He’s in my psych class.’’

 

‘’Uhuh,’’ he smirked as he resumed his previous position, reclining back against the chair.

 

‘’That’s right,’’ she continued, knowing it was useless but refusing to back down. ‘’He’s taller than you, and way more handsome, and-and his hair is better!’’

 

He laughed loudly at that. ‘’That’s impossible.’’

 

‘’Believe it, _Pal_ ,’’ she continued, insulted that he would patronize her so plainly.

 

Laughter subsiding, Derek clicked his tongue and eyed people around them quickly before leaning back towards her, catching her eye. ‘’You know, this playing hard to get thing,’’ he said suggestively, ‘’it’s kind of turning me on.’’

 

‘’That’s sexual harassment!’’ she screeched. Derek winced, shooting a quick charming smile at the customers sitting next to them.

 

Turning back towards Casey, he whispered hotly. ‘’Report me.’’

 

‘’You’re perverted,’’ she declared. How _dare_ he suggest… oh fuck it, she wasn’t even kidding herself. The second he’d offered they should go somewhere she was ready to leave, virtue abandoned and forgotten. Her skin was growing hot at his persistent flirting. She was _this_ close to giving in.

 

A devious smile formed slowly on his face, and _uh oh_ , she knew she was in trouble. ‘’Want to find out just how much?’’ he said, using his low sexy voice. 

 

She shuddered a little, probably visibly, as indicated by the self-satisfied look on his face. If the real deal was anything like what she had experienced on the phone, she was going to end up as a pile of ash at the end of the night. Swallowing hard and unable to find her voice, she simply nodded lightly, knowing his attention was on her.

 

He paused a second, taken aback as he had probably expected her to resist some more. He passed his tongue over his teeth as he seemed to give one last consideration to how things were about to change, until he nodded and pulled his jacked off the back of the chair, before grabbing her hand across the table and tugging her up to her feet to drag her behind him in a hurry to _get the hell out of there_. Which she was happy about, to be honest, as she wasn’t sure if bursting into flames in the middle of a coffee shop was considered arson or just plain rude.

 

He pulled her up to his car and within seconds she was pressed up against the side of the Prince, stuck between the cold metal and his warm body, with his mouth attached to her neck. She groaned at the sensation of his sharp teeth dragging along her quickening pulse followed by his heated tongue soothing the bruise. Her arms snaked around his neck and her fingers found their way into his hair, grasping hard at the strands as she used her strength to pull his body closer towards hers, their chests colliding.

 

The door handle pressed awkwardly into her backside, causing her to try wiggling sideways, which Derek seemed to interpret as Casey trying to get even closer, since the next thing he did was grab the back of her thighs and hoist her up so her legs wrapped around his hips. It _was_ an interesting new angle. As his hips moved forward, reducing the distance between them to _minus ten percent_ , she realized there was only one thing missing. She pulled on his hair hard to detach his mouth from her neck and smash it onto hers. _Yes_ . This was _it_.

 

Derek responded to the kiss eagerly, his experienced lips working on hers _artfully_ , like a painter passionate with his craft. And kiss her passionately he did. His heated mouth moved above hers desperately as his hands kneaded her sides. Her mouth opened to let out a moan, allowing his tongue inside to meet with hers and... _fuck_ , it was heaven. Every part of her body tingled in rapture, her limbs clasping around him in an attempt to get _more_.

 

‘’Hell yeah, Venturi!’’ came the sudden cry of an ill-advised, _dead as hell_ , college jock, bringing them both out of their daze to look at each other in surprise. ‘’Get in there!’’

 

Chuckling shyly, he tucked his face into her neck, but not fast enough that she didn’t catch the blush on his face. She bit her lip and ducked her head, trying to convince herself that the sight of _Derek Venturi_ blushing wasn’t the cutest thing she’d ever seen. ‘’Sorry about that,’’ he said apologetically.

 

She laughed nervously. ‘’Well, we _are_ in the middle of a parking lot.’’

 

He looked up to take in their surroundings, like he’d actually forgotten where they were. ‘’You’re right,’’ he said, then turned his gaze back to her, licking his lips as he considered her kiss-bruised ones. ‘’So… your place or my place?’’ he asked, cocky smile in place. She growled internally, promising herself that she would slap that expression off his face any way she knew how. And _boy_ did she know how. She rolled her eyes for good measure.

 

‘’I’d say your place,’’ she started, pushing him away from her as she untangled her limbs. ‘’But your insufferable roommates will probably be there to make annoying remarks.’’

 

‘’Actually,’’ he said, ‘’I gave them the night off.’’

 

She turned her head to look at him, as she was halfway to the passenger’s side already. ‘’Really?’’

 

He shrugged. ‘’Just in case.’’

 

She approached her door and put a hand on top of the car, leaning her weight onto it as she leaned forward to peer over at him, small smirk in place. ‘’Aren’t we presumptuous?’’

 

Mirroring her position, he smirked back. ‘’With good reason.’’

 

Once again outsmarted, Casey blushed and pulled open the door to the Prince. ‘’Just shut up and drive, _idiot_ ,’’ she mumbled. Derek obliged with a laugh and she glared at him over the middle console as he started the engine.

 

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Casey relaxed into her seat, taking in the familiar smell and surroundings. She hadn’t been in the Prince since they’d moved on campus, after they had separated at Casey’s dorm and Derek had headed back to the quarters he shared with other hockey players. He had gotten lucky with his scholarship, which included housing for athletes. Which was so _unfair_ , when she thought about it, because even as a straight A student she didn’t get paid housing.

 

‘’What’s with the cards, anyway?’’ she asked, out of the blue. It _had_ been on her mind a little. It wasn’t surprising that Derek would pull off something like this, but she was curious to know what drove him to it. It’s not like he couldn’t get his pick of girls, being king on campus as he had been in high school.

 

‘’A man has to make a living, Case,’’ he answered, turning the wheel as they approached a corner.

 

‘’I thought your scholarship covered everything,’’ she said.

 

‘’It does… except for fundamental things like food, clothes and _beer_ ,’’ he retorted.

 

‘’And you couldn’t get spending money working elsewhere?’’ she asked, rolling her eyes.

 

‘’I _could_ , but this is much more fun, don’t you think?’’

 

Casey rolled her eyes again, of course it was about sex. What wasn’t. ‘’Don’t you get enough girls at the hockey rink?’’

 

He turned his head to look at her quickly, frowning, before returning his eyes to the road. ‘’Are you jealous, Case?’’ he said smugly.

 

‘’No!’’ she gasped. That was ridiculous! She couldn’t care less _what_ he did and with whom.

 

‘’Really,’’ he drawled, ‘’because it kind of sounded like you were.’’

 

‘’Well, I’m not,’’ she snapped, crossing her arms and turning her head around to look out the window. They were turning onto his street.

 

‘’I don’t know where you got the idea that I’ll sleep with anything with boobs. I’m not a frickin’ animal,’’ he said, slowing into his spot in the parking lot.

 

‘’You mean to tell me you never got laid out of your little business?’’ she said, turning to give him a doubtful look when the car arrived to a stop.

 

He shrugged, shaking his head. ‘’Never,’’ he said, killing the ignition.

 

‘’Really?’’ she repeated, skeptical. There was no way Derek had turned into a virtuous, well-behaved guy since they left high school.

 

‘’I’m not saying I’ve been going celibate this whole time, Case, but I haven’t been using the phone calls to score easy marks,’’ he clarified.

 

‘’So how many?’’ she asked, raising her eyebrow challengingly.

 

‘’How many what?’’ he inquired, confused.

 

‘’Girls have you slept with,’’ she said, straightening up, gearing for a fight.

 

Derek paused, staring at her in disbelief, like she was being unreasonable. ‘’Are you serious?’’

 

‘’Yes,’’ she answered, raising her eyebrows higher.

 

‘’That’s ridiculous.’’ he laughed off.

 

Casey huffed. ‘’I want to know.’’

 

‘’I don’t have to answer that.’’ he persisted.

 

‘’And I don’t have to get out of the car,’’ she said with finality, turning her head away from him.

 

Derek sighed heavily. ‘’You could sleep in here, but it’s getting kind of cold overnight at this time of year,’’ he said, and leaned to put an arm on the back of her seat, his face so close that she felt his breath on her cheek. ‘’I do, however, have a warm, comfy bed just waiting for you to place your _ravishing_ self into it.’’

 

She did _not_ shiver.

 

‘’That depends on how many girls you’ve _ravished_ in it,’’ she snarled, still staring at the brick wall they were parked in front of.

 

His heat was suddenly missing as he backed down and returned to his seat. He pulled the key out of the ignition and opened his door, meaning to get out before turning back around to look at her with a mean stare that she caught from the corner of her eye. ‘’You know if our roles were reversed and I asked you the same question with _that_ tone, the one that practically screams _I know you’re such a slut_ , you’d be biting my head off right now.’’

 

Her head snapped towards him at the statement. Although he had a point, she had to make something clear. "I don't think you're a slut," she said, honestly.

 

His eyebrows raised in clear disbelief. "Really," he said flatly.

 

"Of course not!"

 

He pursed his lips in thought until he tilted his head to the side when something seemed to occur to him. The way he looked at her made her squirm. "Then what _is_ it?" he asked, voice sarcastic like he knew just what.

 

She gulped.

 

"Go ahead," he encouraged, motioning for her to go on with his hand.

 

She slumped back in her seat, huffing. "Okay, I'm jealous," she muttered.

 

Satisfied with her answer, Derek smiled and leaned forward to wrap his arm on the back of her seat once again. "Oh honey, you really don't have to be," he said, "you want to know why?"

 

She glanced at his face from the corner of her eye, he had that predatory look on his face like he was about to eat her up and swallow her whole. She was partly hoping he was going to do just that once they moved out of this damned car. She arched her eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

 

"Because," he said, whispering in her ear as he grabbed her hand from her lap to pull it towards his, "I haven't been this hard since I found my dad's porn in the garage when I was _twelve_."

 

He then pressed her hand on the front of his jeans to show her _exactly_ what he meant. When her fingers touched him, _it_ twitched, making her reflexively pull her hand back. He didn't let her though, tightening his hold on her wrist until she relaxed and let her hand rest against his erection.

 

"I-I find that hard to believe," she stuttered.

 

"Well I was a premature twelve year old," he joked and she chuckled, rolling her eyes.

 

"Don't you mean _immature_ ?" she teased, receiving the oddest reaction, when _it_ twitched in her hand once again. Looking back up at his face, he'd gotten closer, his lips practically brushing against hers.

 

"I'll make you say that again," he said, "but in a less articulate and more breathy way… and probably in a higher key note."

 

"So full of yourself," she said, _not_ in a breathy way.

 

Derek hissed. "You open the door so wide, it's just too easy to walk into it," he said.

 

"What?"

 

"Come on inside and I'll show you what full of me is like," he grinned, pulling away and actually getting out of the car this time.

 

She gaped as he basically trotted towards the main door, turning to walk backwards to shoot her a quizzical look when she didn't follow after him. What _had_ gotten into him? It just seemed so easy to him, turn a switch on and he was ready for anything.

 

It only occurred to her now that they didn't broach the subject of their family before jumping right into this... thing, which would surely end up being a serious disaster. She didn’t want to stop, though. Certainly not now that she knew what it felt like to kiss him.

 

Shaking her head, she went to grab the door handle, when the door opened, Derek sighing dramatically on the other end.

 

‘’Thirteen, okay?’’ he said, gesturing for her to get out of the car.

 

Her left foot on the ground, she paused. ‘’What?’’

 

‘’Girls. Will you come in, now?’’ he said hastily.

 

She slowly nodded, getting up, while her eyebrows knitted in confusion. When he closed the door behind her, she stopped again and whirled around, causing him to bump into her abruptly, only keeping balance thanks to his hands shooting at her elbows to secure her.

 

‘’Thirteen, Derek?’’ she asked, agape.

 

‘’More or less,’’ he shrugged, releasing her so he could push past her towards the door, hands now in his pockets.

 

‘’More or less?’’ she repeated dumbly.

 

He groaned and pushed the key into the lock of the main door, holding it open for her. ‘’I thought we weren’t slut-shaming anyone,’’ he griped.

 

Casey scrunched up her nose. ‘’It’s more than thirteen, isn’t it?’’

 

‘’I made it up, and you’ll never know,’’ he finished with a flourish, pushing her inside the lobby. He lead her towards a staircase, striding forward and up two flights, leaving her to rush to keep up with him. 

 

Arriving at his door, he finally looked at her, hand on the knob, eyebrow lifted in silent inquiry. Moment of truth, no going back. She could speak now or… go into his apartment to possibly have the best ~~sex~~ night of her life. She swallowed and nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

 

Following him inside, she noted that the main area was mess _free_ , clean even, which was surprising, considering he lived here with a bunch of guys she knew were even less concerned with keeping a sanitary living space than he was. It was like he’d cleaned up in anticipation of her visit, which was the nail that sealed the coffin on their purely _platonic_ relationship. How could she resist _this_?

 

‘’Want something to drink?’’ he asked, entering the dark kitchen. She reached him as he opened the fridge, yellow light pouring out, and grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling him down to her mouth so she could kiss him senseless. 

 

Derek responded immediately, and in kind. His mouth latched fiercely onto hers, tongue diving right in to lick the roof of her mouth. Casey sighed. The kiss was ravenous. His arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her close to him to lead her away from the fridge, kicking the door closed with his foot, leaving the room plunged in darkness once again.

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her body arching into his to produce as much friction as possible, and _fuck_ , it felt so good. Their tongues wrestled frantically, hands wandering, exploring, as he backed her up against the counter. His hands gripped her ass hard, guiding her as she lifted herself up to sit on the counter, spreading her legs wide to make space for him. He grounded urgently against her core, eliciting a gasp as his hardening dick pressed on her increasingly sensitive parts through their layers of clothing. 

 

There was _too much_ clothing.

 

She pushed him back so she could start undoing the buttons of his shirt with shaky fingers. That second button was just _mocking_ her, she knew it, as it refused to do what she wanted, which was to _get lost_. Derek gently pushed her hands away to finish the job, in a much quicker manner, she might add, so that his chest was revealed to her within seconds. Her hands reached out instinctively to splay over his abs, drifting upwards, caressing the skin over hard muscles, up to his pecs. 

 

He sighed softly, enjoying her touch for a minute before getting back into motion. He shed his shirt completely, letting it fall carelessly to the ground and lunged back on her, attacking her mouth once more. She gasped against his lips, the bruising kiss rendering her brain incapable of thought.

 

Her hands reached for his belt buckle next, but he slapped them away. He chuckled and nipped at her pouting lip. ‘’A shirt for a shirt,’’ he panted, reaching for the hem of her blouse. She let him lift it over her head, in a hurry to get his mouth back on her. As soon as her own top was discarded, she claimed his mouth once again, this time doing quick work of his belt and zipper so the front of his pants was wide open, her fingers boldly wrapping around his dick over his boxers. Derek groaned at her touch, his face falling to the crook of her neck. ‘’Fuck, Casey.’’

 

Spurred on by his reaction, she gripped harder, sliding her hand up and down slowly, making him stutter. She smirked against his neck and nipped at his pulse point. She liked the way he responded to her, eager and desperate.

 

He broke out of his haze pretty quickly, returning her nip with a bite, where her neck meets shoulder. Her gasp was strangled as he pressed on, trailing wet open mouthed kisses down her chest. His hands came up to cup her breasts, while lavishing the tops of them with his tongue, both hands grabbing and squeezing, fondling shamelessly until she whimpered helplessly.

 

She didn’t get a second to catch her breath, between his mouth on her breasts and hands moving on to undo her pants, he’d detached her bra skillfully, leaving her nipples hard and exposed against the harsh cool air of the dark kitchen. His mouth was on them within seconds, tongue wrapping around the pebble in the most delicious manner. ‘’Oh… my god…’’ she moaned, her hands rendered useless were now just gripping onto the counter for dear life.

 

A deft hand made its way into her panties, going straight for the goal, fingers pressing against her clit in a smooth, luscious circle. She cried out, the sensitive nub sparking at his touch. ‘’De...Der…’’ she gasped, hands shooting up to grab onto his shoulders, her head falling forward to rest her forehead against his collarbone. His free hand caught her chin, lifting her head up to press a gentle kiss on her lips. She sighed into his mouth as his fingers didn’t let up, stroking her pussy delightfully, like a master playing his instrument.

 

Feeling useless, she groaned and reached for his pants once more, pulling at the belt loop to bring his hips back between her legs as she grinded into his hand. He kissed her lightly, soft lips teasing instead of demanding, rendering her effectively powerless. Her next attempt at reaching for his cock was blocked, her wrist getting caught in a firm grasp. He easily and painlessly twisted her arm behind her back, holding it still out of his vicinity.

 

‘’I’m taking care of you, now,’’ he whispered against her cheek. She whined, fisting her hands over tingly fingers, urging to touch him. Smiling, he nuzzled her loose hair. ‘’Trust me, I’ll make it good.’’

 

To illustrate his point, he brought his thumb at play on her clit as his index and middle fingers drifted down south over her fleshy parts, teasing the tender skin around her entrance. She moaned as he increased the pressure of his thumb, rubbing in more precise, decisive circles, causing all her nerve endings to jolt awake, attentive to every stroke of his fingers. Her head fell back in elation, merely keeping upright due to his arm still wrapped around her middle to hold her hand still.

 

Her now exposed neck was quickly assaulted by his mouth once again. He licked up her throat, veering to the side until he reached the soft spot just underneath her earlobe. He sucked down heartily, causing her blood to rush quickly in that direction. She closed her eyes, lightheaded. She was seeing bright lights behind her eyelids, senses honed to feel and note every single stroke of his tongue and gentle nip. She noticed his thumb brushing over the pulse on the inside of the wrist stuck behind her back. The fingers working her lower region hitting all the right spots and nerves with increasing pressure and speed. The addition of all sensations was working her up rapidly.

 

Her free hand still holding onto his bicep squeezed down as she felt the first jolt of electricity run down her spine. Her breathing grew harsh and Derek picked up his pace when he noticed her reaction. ‘’Nnnng…’’ she moaned.

 

His teeth caught her earlobe, sucking it in and released it with a pop. ‘’Are you gonna come for me, babygirl?’’

 

She sighed, head falling forward on his shoulder once again, and nodded. She was so close. His wonderful fingers were bringing her towards the edge, one marvellous shock of pleasure at a time, igniting at the tip of his thumb on her clitoris and spreading down her now shaky legs. ‘’Gyaaaaaah,’’ she cried, head snapping up towards his face.

 

Their eyes met, and her hand on his shoulder moved up to grab the back of his neck, pulling his head towards her to press their foreheads together, never breaking eye contact. She looked deep into his dark eyes, dilated pupils covering almost all the brown. He ducked in for a quick kiss and whispered, ‘’what are you waiting for?’’

 

She whined, her legs stopped by his hips in their attempt to close over his hand. Her eyes shut tight, lip trembling as a spasm passed through her, whole body quivering at the pleasant feeling lighting her up. She rolled her hips into his hand, trying to get more.

 

Taking no more of it, Derek plunged his fingers inside of her, his palm replacing his thumb on her clit. Without further ado, he finger-fucked her hard. ‘’You’re gonna come for me like a good girl, aren’t you?’’

 

Eyes wide, she nodded. ‘’Ahhhhhh… God… Yesssss!’’

 

His fingers curved inside of her, fingertips hitting _just_ the right spot, continuously, as his palm kept sparking up her nerve bundled clit. It was… yes. Right… _there_.

 

‘’Mmmmm… ahhhhhhh…’’ she moaned, voice getting higher as the orgasm was pulled out of her, floodgates of pleasure finally opened, and her whole body was singing. ‘’Deeeeeer-aaaaaaaahhhh…’’ she shouted. ‘’Don’t stooooop.’’

 

‘’Holy shit,’’ he chuckled, pushing on with determination. She was gasping now, letting her climax overtake her, shaking limbs grabbing at him frantically, faintly aware of his voice in her ear and the squishing sounds between her thighs. ‘’You’re fucking amazing.’’

 

Panting, she dug her nails into his back, her second arm having been freed at some point had snaked around him without her noticing. She finally came down, her body vibrating from that earth shattering orgasm. Breathing hard, she fell slack in his arms and she sighed, revelling in the afterglow.

 

Derek’s hands brushed up and down her back tenderly, helping to soothe her racy heart. ‘’Come on, Princess. Let’s go to bed,’’ he said, wrapping his arms tight around her waist and hoisting her up, her arms and legs clamping around him like a frightened octopus. He took her into the bedroom, flicked the light on, and deposited her in his large bed delicately, placing himself between her legs, holding himself up on his arms on top of her. Through her dazed state, she saw him smile as he pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. ‘’How are you feeling?’’

 

‘’Hmmmmm…’’ she said, blinking up at him. Noticing that he was somewhat unsatisfied with that answer, she leaned up to kiss him softly, craving his mouth like she’d crave chocolate while on her period. He cupped her head in his hands, deepening the kiss for a moment, then he groaned and rolled off of her.

 

‘’You’re driving me _crazy_ ,’’ he said, getting up to remove his pants. She eyed his hard on poking insistently through his boxer and licked her lips. When she looked up, he was regarding her expectantly. ‘’Are you taking off your pants or do I have to do it for you?’’

 

Casey bit her lip, contemplating having Derek undress her, but his arms crossed over his chest indicated that he expected her to do it. He probably wanted to watch her, like a _pervert_. She smiled saucily and hooked her thumbs on the front of her pants. Meeting wet fabric, she looked down to find her bunched up underwear soaked into the bottom of her drenched jeans. ‘’What… what happened?’’

 

‘’Yeah, that’s uh… that’s all you,’’ Derek said pointedly. Oh, _god_ . Had she been _that_ wet? Could she have come _that_ hard? She flushed slightly in embarrassment, but the hungry look in his eyes informed her that he’d liked it, which encouraged her to move on and keep removing her remaining piece of clothing. Completely undressed, she relaxed back into the mattress and looked up at him expectantly.

 

He was looking at her, no _admiring_ her, his eyes drifting down her form slowly, reverently, like she was the most exquisite piece of art he’d ever seen. She shivered, growing gleeful at the revelation that she had the same effect on him as he had on her. She was getting restless, wanting him to touch her the way his eyes promised he would. After making her sing the way he had, she was just aching to find out what else he could make her feel.

 

Arching her chest upwards, she spread out her legs tantalizingly as she ran a hand down her torso, eyes still fixated on him feverishly. He smirked and tilted his head to the side. ‘’Want something?’’ he asked innocently. Her eyes narrowed. He wanted to play, huh?

 

Her eyes dropped down to his yet to be freed boner and bit her bottom lip suggestively, eyes returning to his, brow curved meaningfully.

 

‘’Why baby,’’ Derek drawled, in that annoyingly saccharine voice. ‘’Come and get it.’’

 

 

 

 ...

 

 

 

**[ TO BE CONTINUED ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... weren't expecting that, were you? :)


	4. Do It Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE HUNDRED PERCENT PORN - Enjoy! :D

Her jaw fell open comically. He smiled, running his tongue over his teeth expectantly. The look of utter irritation on her face was just priceless. Ah, not getting what she wanted was a princess’s affliction.

 

He watched intently as she rolled over, getting up on all fours, and made her way to the edge of the bed. _Fuck_ , she was gorgeous, with her big round demanding eyes, her perky breasts hanging down perfectly, and her beautiful, _amazing_ ass, bouncing up in the air as she crawled towards him with the grace of a cat.

 

She was looking up at him with a death glare, clearly intent on making him pay for his arrogance. A malicious smirk made its way on her lips when she reached out to grab for the hem of his underwear, pulling him forward hastily until his knees hit the side of the mattress. 

 

‘’Woah,’’ Derek chuckled, ‘’Feisty.’’

 

Casey licked her lips as she peeked over inside his boxers.That look should not be allowed, not if she didn’t want to be ravished on the spot. ‘’It’s just…’’ she drifted off, her free hand running up his thigh. ‘’This playing hard to get thing is kind of turning me on,’’ she finished and pulled his boxers down quickly, revealing his needy cock to her greedy eyes.

 

He did not gasp, because he wasn’t surprised, just… bewildered. He was entranced by the way her tongue poked out between her teeth, hungry, _for him_ , which just the thought of threatened to set him off the deep end. He kicked his boxers off his legs quickly and set his jaw to avoid moaning at the first touch of her fingertips up his length. He closed his eyes against the overwhelming pleasure that sparked when her hand wrapped around his dick and squeezed firmly. He was going to _die_. 

 

‘’Don’t… Don’t let me stop you,’’ he muttered.

 

When he looked down again, her gaze was focused on his face, inspecting his expression as she jerked him off slowly. She was _enjoying_ this, tormenting him with her capable hands and hot little body. He really had never been this hard in his life. There was so much blood rushing down there he thought he was going to explode, leaving nothing for his brain to work on. He was going to turn into a babbling idiot anytime soon, he could just feel it.

 

Eyebrow raised challengingly, she drew her face nearer, perfect pink lips approaching his weeping tip dangerously. He stared at her in disbelief. What had he done to deserve this? How did Derek Venturi get Casey McDonald down on her knees, begging to have his dick in her mouth? Holy shit, he was a goner.

 

As soon as her mouth was on him, pleasure ignited deep inside his guts, pulling a growl out of him. She kissed his tip, open mouthed, and swirled her tongue around, all while keeping her eyes on his. He held her gaze, answering the challenge there. He could handle whatever she had in store for him (- _maybe_ \- but she didn’t need to know that part.).

 

She dipped her tongue low, catching the base of his cock and licking up, up to the top, to finally wrap her mouth completely around him and push forward. He watched her lips close around him, cheeks hollow as she took him in, one inch at a time, until he hit the back of her throat, the sensation shooting shivers through his whole body.

 

‘’Hoooly shit, Case,’’ he panted weakly, like a complete loser. He swallowed hard and tried to regain control over himself. Her hands were kneading his thighs, while her mouth bobbed up and down on him, her touch sparking fire over his skin. It was too good to be true.

 

In an attempt to get back to reality, he reached out, fingers dipping in her hair. _Fuck_ it was so soft. As he wove through her dark curly hair, she moaned, pushing her mouth as far as it would go down his dick. He felt her throat constrict around him, she had him deep alright. She pulled back and let him go with a pop, panting hard. He caught sight of a small tear at the corner of her eye. It completely undid him.

 

He pulled gently on her hair to bring her face up and leaned down to catch her mouth in a searing kiss, feeling like he needed to thank her somehow. Her lips tasted like precum, which was kind of gross, but then her tongue reached his and all he could taste was flesh and _Casey_ , which honestly, he’d probably never get enough of. He pushed her down on her back and climbed on top of her, settling between her thighs. Her legs automatically wrapped around his hips, holding him close, and arms snaked up around his shoulders.

 

His hip ground into her reflexively, seeking proximity. His erection was sandwiched in between them, sliding against her and getting wet with her flowing juices, making her whimper. After all that talk he’d made about tasting her, he felt he needed to put his money where his mouth is. Or, you know, his mouth on her pussy, whichever.

 

Beginning his slow descent down her body, her kissed down her throat and suckled on her favourite spots, which he’d picked up on rather quickly if he said so himself. She mewled for him ( _yes!_ ) when he sucked on the patch of skin just below her ear. Her chest pressed up against him as she arched up, bringing his attention to her perky breasts. 

 

His hands followed her movements, sliding up to knead them gently, as his face lowered to drop kisses down her throat until he was right there, between her breasts, cheeks pressed into her skin. He thought he could die happy there. Her chest rumbled with soft laughter and he looked up to find her smirking down at him, eyes sparkling with malice. He realized he’d expressed his thought out loud and chuckled.

 

‘’You should be so lucky,’’ Casey teased, tongue poking into her cheek.

 

Derek returned her amused smile with a mischievous one, as he continued his path down her body. ‘’You sure it’s not the other way around?’’ he quipped. Her eyes widened as she watched him go and swallowed hard. It was satisfying in a way to see her lose grip in her anticipation the way she was. If he could get more of that precious squealing she’d been doing in the kitchen, he’d be flying miles high.

 

She didn’t break eye contact, watched him trace the line down her belly button with the tip of his tongue as she shuddered nervously. He quickly wondered if anyone had ever gone down on her before, but even faster dismissed the thought as the prospect made him see red. For that moment at least, she was _his_.

 

His mouth soon reached the apex of her thighs, kissing softly as he neared the place he knew she wanted him most. Though he was just as happy to oblige, he just couldn’t help teasing her, pecking around her soft skin leisurely to delay the true moment of gratification. She sighed in displeasure, at which he grinned.

 

‘’Want to say something?’’ Derek prompted, looking up at her from between her thighs, in between kisses.

 

‘’No,’’ Casey answered tightly.

 

‘’Are you sure?’’ Derek spurred on, licking up the inside of her thigh until he reached her middle, stopping short. She groaned irritably.

 

‘’Shouldn’t you put your mouth to better use?’’ Casey said.

 

Smiling wide, he leaned back to have a better view of her face. She was flushed, cheeks blushing a fiery red. Her eyes though irritated, were also heated with desire. Directed at him, those eyes could burn deeper than the sun.

 

‘’Really? Like what?’’ Derek asked, just to annoy her.

 

Casey breathed sharply, but her voice came out soft. ‘’You know.’’

 

Licking his lips, he considered tormenting her further, but her harsh panting and slight roll of her hips reminded him of his own eagerness to the task. Looking down at her pussy, he found the pink swelling lips glistening delectably in the faint glow of the room, beckoning him irresistibly. He _needed_ to know what she tasted like. He lowered his face closer to nuzzle the tender skin between her leg, letting his tongue poke out slightly for a hint of a taste. She still had to ask.

 

‘’I’m not sure I do,’’ Derek hummed.

 

She was definitely coming undone, rolling her hips unconsciously while her legs trembled. Her breaths were coming in short, quick spurs as she looked down at him, pleading with her eyes to _just do it already_ . He waited patiently, knowing she knew what _he_ wanted.

 

‘’Please,’’ Casey whispered. And it was all he needed to finally indulge her, and more so _himself_. 

 

He pushed his face forward into her warm folds, mouth and tongue out for a feast. Her taste and her smell, engulfed him, the sweetness of her fluids flowing on his tongue like the most delectable ale he’d ever had. She gasped, hips jerking up higher into his face, suffocating him. He pressed her hips down emphatically as he came up for air.

 

‘’You know I didn’t actually mean I wanted to die, right?’’ he wisecracked, barely giving her the time to groan an answer before diving back to her pussy, allowing his tongue to come out fully and press heavily into her. Her moaning delighted his ears with its chant as he licked up every drop of her he could get.

 

She did not disappoint, responding eagerly to his attention. She let her fingers tangle in his hair and pulled, which dragged a groan out of him in return. While it hurt, it was a pleasurable kind of pain, raw and sensual. He could only reciprocate her fervor, licking her up until he could wrap his lips around her clitoris, sucking it in gently, before allowing it a fierce flick of his tongue. She cried out for him generously, treating him to the sound of her raspy cursing.

 

‘’Nnnnnnggh… _fuck_ ,’’ Casey mumbled, voice barely above a whisper. ‘’Fuck, fuck, fuck…’’

 

The pulling on his hair intensified proportionally with the ferocity of his assault on her clit. Derek growled into her in response, inciting an unmistakable vibration through her body. She let out a shuddery breath as she rolled her hips, fucking herself onto his face.

 

His tongue seeked out darker depths, digging inside her eagerly as she smashed her pussy against his mouth, repeatedly, and aggressively pursuing more friction.

 

He was positively blessed, possibly favoured by some greater power, because at the sound of her sharp cry, fluids gushed over his face, flowing freely from her sex as she held on tight to him. 

 

He couldn’t believe it so much he had to lean back and brush his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked down at her incredulously as he licked his lips clean of her juices. Her eyes opened and met with his instantly, large and horrified. She bit her bottom lip anxiously as he contemplated what he’d just discovered.

 

Resolved on getting that scared look off her face, he went back to kissing her frantically, slanting his mouth on hers with unnecessary force, as he felt his boner jolting back to life with a vengeance. She gasped into the kiss, arms wrapping around his waist to claw desperately at his back. Even though he was the one probably keeping her from breathing, she’d knocked the fucking wind out of him, with her mouth, her body, her _squirting_ …

 

Admittedly, Derek should have foreseen something like this. Not so much the squirting, but the fiery passion that Casey possessed, how it would manifest during sex, the way it would affect him, set him on fire, and ultimately _destroy_ him.

 

He kissed her with reckless abandon, lust heating him up to a boiling hunger, for her, for _Casey_ . She responded keenly, gasping, kissing, touching, _scratching_. He was surrounded by her, encased in her tight embrace, getting lost in her scent, lost in her. She was taking him over completely.

 

She yelped when he pushed his hips into hers, pressing his increasingly demanding erection between her legs. The tip of his cock rubbed over her clit, eliciting a choked gasp. He could feel his dick weeping, hard as a rock, pleading with him to please, please take her, take her _now_.

 

He let go of her mouth, pushing himself up on his arms, as he forced his clouded gaze down to hers. Their breathing entwined, soft panting the only sound in the room now that all smacking movements had stopped. He peered into her eyes, inspecting for any trace of discomfort or doubt. There was none, she was calm and open, trusting.

 

He dipped down, his nose brushing hers on its way to nuzzle her cheek. ‘’Can I have you?’’ Derek whispered. Casey shivered visibly. 

 

She stared up at him with her big blue eyes, stunned, probably that he even bothered to ask. She swallowed and nodded, jerking herself out of her stumped silence. ‘’Yes, please,’’ Casey whispered back.

 

Without hesitation, he captured her lips once more in a searing kiss, before reaching towards the night table, blindly grabbing for the box of condoms in his drawer. In his frantic attempt at grasping one elusive wrapper, he came back with a bunch, letting them fall on the bed dumbly.

 

Removing her mouth from his suddenly, she caused his lips to fall on her cheek as she turned her head, which he just went along with and continued to drag kisses down her throat.

 

‘’Will we really need all of these?’’ Casey said, breathing heavily.

 

‘’We’ll see,’’ Derek answered distractedly, sucking down on her pulse point. The way this was going, he was prepared to go all night.

 

Casey reached out for a wrapper, making herself useful by opening it before handing it back to him, biting her bottom lip. He smiled widely down at her, making her blush. Really? At this point she was still blushing? If it was possible, his heart might have burst out of his chest right then and there. He took it from her gently, sitting back on his heels to wrap the condom on himself. She watched him do it.

 

Derek crawled back on top of her, pressing his body down to cover all of hers. Her skin was burning up, but she seemed to pay no mind to it as she never released his gaze. She wrapped herself up around him once again, her arms coming up underneath his shoulders and her legs around his hips, holding him down to her tightly. It didn’t give him much room to move, but luckily, he didn’t need it.

 

His fingers lost themselves in her hair while he settled himself comfortably into her embrace. His hard dick pressed up into her, between her lips, as he shifted, aligning his hips with hers. Her eyes fluttered shut at the contact briefly, but intently returned to his with stubborn focus. 

 

As his arms cradled her head, he slowly shifted his weight on his knees, allowing his lower body to press down on hers more steadily. He felt his tip dip slightly inside of her, and he paused, stock still. He fought back the urge to close his eyes against the jolt of pure joy that animated him at the light but undeniable contact. He couldn’t look away from her.

 

She was faintly rocking her hips, her body replying to the proximity on its own, inciting him to seek more. He thrusted back, letting his cock enter her slowly and pushing into her tight walls, and silenced both her gasp and his own growl by pressing his mouth to hers. He buried himself inside of her completely, savouring the way they fitted _so right_. His dick was swallowed whole, crammed into the tightest, warmest place he could ever dream of.

 

Through his lashes her caught sight of her face scrunched up in pleasure as he hit her deepest spot, knowing that if she felt so tight around him, he must feel the same to her. He rocked back as far as her legs wound tightly around him would allow, in order to thrust back in, craving more of that heavenly friction and the way her pussy strangled his dick when he dived into her. He wasn’t sure if the low whine he heard was his or hers, but at that point, it didn’t matter. She buried her face into his neck and he pressed his lips to her ear as he plunged back into her, again, and again.

 

‘’Fuck, you feel so good,’’ he mumbled, kind of losing control of his thoughts. 

 

Besides her soft moans and harsh panting in his ear, he couldn’t think of anything beyond the fact that he was having _sex_ , with _Casey_ , his brain barely even making sense of the concept. Kissing her was practically a religious experience in and of itself, getting her off had been a powerfully gratifying experience, but _this_ . This was _beyond_ , transcending a casual encounter of bodies or pure satisfaction of carnal desires. This was…

 

‘’Ahhh, Der-ek!’’ Casey moaned, interrupting his thoughts. She somehow managed to grab him tighter, furthermore constricting his movements. He rallied, opting on thrusting harder, if not deeper, causing her to cry out louder.

 

As his pace picked up, she was holding herself up against him, her back lifting up into a nice arc above the bed. His arms shifted down to wrap around her middle, stalling his movements shortly as he pulled her up, prompting her legs to drop down so she could ground herself safely on the bed. She disentangled her arms from his neck and placed her hands firmly on the mattress behind her, stabilizing their position while he kept thrusting into her with increasing speed.

 

He was never a quickie kind of guy, he liked the feeling of getting sweaty, sticky and, to some level, downright _dirty_ , with someone. He enjoyed the release of endorphins when he exerted himself, and delaying the _actual_ release for as long as possible. It made things a thousand times more intense, when every senses were on edge, pushing his body further and, in this case, his _sanity_ , to its very limit until he would ultimately allow himself to let go.

 

This was why he had to hold back, because as much as he wanted to fuck her senseless, there just wasn’t any fun in that. Fuck her, then it’s over? It was pure madness, as far as he was concerned. Beside the fact that he liked sex, being allowed to touch Casey, to _have_ her, wasn’t an opportunity he would just waste by letting his baser urges take over. He wanted to take his time.

 

He pushed on with the hard motions he’d settled into, but paced himself, allowing every thrust to hit deep, in just the right way. With every slam of his hips, she moaned, head falling back as her eyes shut tight in delight. She was holding herself up on her arms and legs, while one of his arms kept her stable, the other drifting up to brush against her stomach. Pressing his palm flat over her abdomen, he caressed her damp skin, moving his hand over her front slowly. She sighed in response, allowing her head to roll back, her hair falling beautifully behind her, the tips reaching just above the sheets.

 

Each push forward rippled through her body, making her breasts bounce tauntingly. His hand reached out to cover her left breast, squeezing hard. ‘’You’re so fucking hot,’’ Derek panted.

 

She rewarded him with a responding groan and jerk of her hips, allowing his cock to hit a sweet new angle. He felt the tip hit hard against her core, sending a jolt of electricity up his spine. She gasped loudly, and her trembling arms failed underneath her. Her back hit the mattress and he used the momentum to ground _down_ into her, hard.

 

Both his hands were at her hips now, holding her tight as he doubled down and fucked her into the mattress. ‘’Fuuu- uuu- uuuck, ahhhhh!’’ Casey screamed, encouraging him further in his efforts.

 

He breathed deeply, lest he ran out of air and fucking passed out. There was already so little blood left for his brain, he was turning having sex with Casey into a fucking extreme sport. He kept it up until he felt the telltale shivers of his climax approaching, but eventually eased up to allow them both some time to breathe. He slowed down, his hands releasing his tense hold on her. He distantly noted the faint bruising at her hip bone.

 

Her tightly wound body relaxed as she looked up at Derek, eyes wide, gasping for air. Her hands softened their grip on the sheets to roam over his abs, enticingly.

 

‘’Fuck,’’ she muttered, eyes falling shut yet again.

 

Derek smiled. ‘’What do you think I’ve been doing this whole time?’’ he said, pushing a hand into his hair to tame them out of his face, or at least, his line of vision. There was a _sight_ in front of him.

 

Casey chuckled. ‘’Hmmm… well whatever it is, you should keep doing it,’’ she said, and licked her lips.

 

Her makeup was ruined, eyeliner smudged at the corners and mascara running down slightly underneath her eyes. Her lipstick had faded completely, though he was pretty sure he’d caught sight of a smear of pink on the inside of his thigh at some point. Her forehead was glistening with sweat, dampening her hair at the roots. The rest of it was an absolute mess.

 

The display before him was pure, raw beauty.

 

‘’Mmmm,’’ Casey moaned softly at the twitch of his dick inside of her. Her breathing now resembling normal, she forced her eyes open. When they met his, all he saw was undiluted lust. Her eyes were dark with a hunger he thought was only matched by his own. ‘’Can’t keep it up?’’ she asked, an eyebrow raised teasingly.

 

Not falling for the bait, he stopped short, eliciting a weak whine from the girl beneath him. He remained inside of her, but denied her any movement, stopping the roll of her hips with a decisive hand. Leaning down, he held his body up above hers with a hand on each side of her head and peered down at her with a challenging gaze of his own. 

 

‘’If that’s so…’’ Derek started slowly, letting his lips brush against hers, ‘’why don’t you fuck yourself, princess?’’

 

He pushed himself away swiftly, smirking down at her utterly confused and deliciously offended expression. She’d caught _his_ bait, hook, line and sinker.

 

Before she could start cursing him off, though, he pulled her up with him, holding her bottom against him as he flipped his legs out in front of him and fell on his back with her on top. She fell against his chest with an oomph. Her breath blew on his lips while she got her bearings and the meaning of his words took roots in her mind. If she was at least half fucked into oblivion as he hoped, she was probably having difficulty formulating half a thought.

 

Suddenly, Casey pushed back against his chest, straightening her body above his. The change in position caused her hips to shift, and he reveled at this new angle. She was straddling him, perched on his cock, looking down at him with such annoyance he thought he might come on the spot. He _did_ have issues.

 

She looked down at him haughtily, up from her high horse ( _him_ ), like a queen looking down at her lowly subject. ‘’Fuck myself, huh?’’ Casey sneered, and slowly rotated her hips as she shook out her hair.

 

Derek would kill anyone who repeated this, but in that moment, he truly believed he was but an inferior creature, existing for the sole purpose of worshiping her. And worship her he would.

 

Her languid rotation persisted leisurely, unhurriedly. He could feel the friction of her walls against his dick every time she moved, yet he was never getting enough to get any pleasure at all out of it. It was just the right torment to drive him completely crazy. He went to grab her hips to guide her further, but she slapped his hands away.

 

‘’Uh, uh,’’ she warned, smirking down at him. Her hands splayed over his torso, caressing him gingerly, her fingertips brushing over the trimmed hair on his chest. She pushed him down into the mattress, gearing up to, as it turned out, rock his world.

 

She lifted her hips up, dangerously close to letting him slip out of her, and fell down on him, engulfing him in her depths once more. He drew a sharp breath at the way her pussy just sucked him in, constricting around him. She did it again, this time faster, repeating the movement over until she was, in fact, fucking herself on him. She leaned backwards, holding herself up with one hand over his thigh, and tossing her head back as she impaled herself on his cock. Her free hand went up to her hair, holding it back.

 

She rode him, _hard_ , her body undulating as she rolled her hips back and forth. Derek sighed in utter contentment, rocking his own hips slightly in time with hers. He bit his lip, holding back from reaching out for her, knowing she would shoot him down if he interrupted her endeavors. She was panting hard, working herself up towards a climax. As her head rolled from side to side, Casey muttered gibberish in between moans. ‘’Stupid… moron… f _uck_ … in- sufferable…’’

 

His own orgasm was threateningly close. He bit back a groan when she came down heavily on him, her hips stuttering for a moment before resuming unceremoniously. He looked up at her, bouncing above him, her whole body thrown back like it was on display, eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

 

His eyes roamed over her form, over the slant of her shoulders, hunched on one side as she leaned into his thigh, trying to remain upright. Falling downwards, his gaze stopped at her pink pussy lips as they swallowed his length. The sight alone was likely to push him over the edge. He couldn’t allow that, not before she got hers. It was decidedly time for him to jump back into action before he lost control. 

 

His hand reached out, aiming straight for her center. Casey gasped as his thumb pressed down on her clit while she fucked him relentlessly. His thumb formed harsh circles against her swollen nub, provoking the desired reaction. ‘’Nnngh... aaaah!’’ Casey cried out. ‘’Oh… my… gyaaaaaaaah!’’

 

When her scream reached its peak, her hips jerked up, detaching herself succeedingly from his dick, as a pool of liquid gushed out of her, pouring down over his groin. She shuddered violently, catching herself with her hands on his pecs before she fell forward. ‘’Ho-ly. Shit,’’ she panted.

 

He grabbed her shoulders, grinning wildly, as he marveled at the stunning woman on top of him. Instincts kicking in, he flipped her over so he was on top again and promptly kissed her ravenously. His hand found her core once more, fondling up and down her slit tentatively. She responded, grinding into his hand greedily, spurring him on. He pushed two fingers inside of her, swallowing her cries with his tongue. ‘’Do it again,’’ Derek commanded.

 

He worked up a rhythm quickly, his hand hitting against her entrance walls harshly, as he pushed his fingers into her, curling towards her most tender spot.

 

‘’Come on, baby girl,’’ he goaded, pulling back and freeing her mouth, intent on watching the spectacle.

 

‘’Mmmh- aaaaaah,’’ Casey shouted, ‘’Deeer-eeeeek!’’ Her whole body shook as her juices flooded Derek’s hand, its movements causing squishing and _splashing_ . She’d basically squirted all over his face twice tonight, which… _holy shit yes_. 

 

She caught his wrist to stop him when it became too much, her upper body lurching forward. Her large, glassy eyes looked into his as she panted, tremors still coursing through her limbs. She was so _goddamn_ beautiful. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her face to his. He kissed her, deeply, his tongue reaching out for hers desperately.

 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Casey pulled him back down on top of her. Derek let himself cover her with his weight, pressing his lower body down and entering her without a second thought. He was craving his release, unable to hold it back anymore. He needed her _badly_.

 

‘’... have any idea… how beautiful… amazing…’’ Derek babbled, losing himself hopelessly inside of her as she whined softly into his ear.

 

‘’... crazy… driving me crazy…’’ He pistoned into her, groaning as he felt the sensations take him over.

 

Beyond the smashing of bodies, a good time on the phone with a stranger, beyond the simple concept of releasing sexual tension or even the delusional idea of ever _owning_ the woman in his arms, Derek knew what this was.

 

He shivered, the orgasm finally pulled out of him by just one word.

 

‘’Derek,’’ Casey whispered tenderly.

 

It was making love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um.


End file.
